Vixen
by xcaitislovex3
Summary: This story doens't contain Bella.It's Edward and a new person.It's about a completely different creature called a Vixen who has the power to make men fall in love with her.R&R please!
1. The beginning of it all

Do you believe in true love? Do you believe in love at first sight?

I do. I believe in all of these things more than anything. I hope so do you because this is what my story is all about. My faith in love is what got me into this mess. Let me introduce myself. My name is Clarice Marie Yuri's. I'm not exactly an average girl…. uhh…person…. thing? I'm seventeen…. sort of, Let's just say I've been seventeen a few times around the block. I've been in love once. They said it would be hard to tame someone like myself. But when that amazing boy walked through that door. I would have killed to have him be mine. We quickly became involved but there were problems with our relationship. I'm not…well I'm not exactly a…human. To be exact I am a Vixen. My parents are the King and Queen of our clan in Paris, France. My parents were very controlling and didn't understand the bond my lover and me shared. They said I was to marry a Prince that they had selected for me. Now I'm sure you don't know what that is so I'll tell you. They're creatures that have amazing powers that make men and women fall in love with us. We look like normal humans except for one thing…we have wings. My love used to tell me they looked like angel wings big white and beautiful…he would always say things like that to make me feel better about what I was and what he wasn't…. but after he left my wings turned black and cold just like my heart had become…

1900

I sat at a café in downtown Paris. If my parents only knew I had strayed to the human side of town I would never be let out again. They never let me have any fun. They believe "A princess should always be proper and never mingle with the commoners" Believe me the commoners were more like family then my own. I was sitting on a couch with my long wavy brown hair to the side. I was wearing a corset and a skirt. Definatly something a princess shouldn't be wearing. Which I enjoyed because it made me feel less weird. I had on a very large trench coat, which I could never take off on this side of town. If my wings were to show my family and I would be exposed to the rest of the world. It started to rain outside which made me smile at all the people running around outside looking for cover. I never mind the rain it always washes away the bad things and leaves the good. A few people ran inside the café to warm them up. It was the middle of February and it was a little chilly today. I couldn't see anyone outside anymore from where I was seated so I just sat and sipped my hot chocolate with whip cream and let myself sink into my own thoughts for a while. The door opened suddenly which made me jump up. With about every other girl in the café. A boy walked in…. more like strutted in with all of his beauty. He was tall and muscular with blondish brown hair, pale skin, and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. He gave me a nod and walked towards the counter. I believe he saw me staring at his amazing features because I saw him smirk out of the side of his mouth.

"I'll have a hot coffee black please," He said to the women behind the counter.

She only stared at him as she made his coffee burning her hand.

He seemed to have this effect on a lot of people.

He got his coffee and walked over and stood in front of the couch. We made eye contact for a few seconds before he asked.

"Do you care if I join you?"

I was in awe what this beautiful man had just asked me and I was at a loss of words. He took that as a no and started to shuffle away towards a table. Why did I choose now for my tounge to become tied? I couldn't pass up this chance!

"Wait! Please join me!" I practically yelled at him

I blushed when he turned abruptly around and walked back over to me. He sat gracefully on a cushion beside me and turned towards me.

"My name is Edward," He said pushing forward his hand.

"I am Clarice," I whispered giving him my hand.

He kissed it once and said

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Oh no believe me the pleasure is all mine" I muttered under my breath.


	2. Fight for you

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story I'd love some reviews : )**

Edward sat next to me sipping his coffee telling me some story but honestly I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring into his eyes and nodding my head every few minutes to pretend I was paying attention.

Most girls in our clan loose their virginity at age 13 but I on the other hand am still waiting. I think my family thinks there's something wrong with me. But I need to find the right person and God this boy was looking pretty tasty right now…

"So how old are you?" he asked me putting down his coffee shaking me out of my trance.

"Umm oh I'm seventeen and what about yourself?" I replied batting my eyes at him.

He noticed and smiled at me.

"I'm seventeen also."

I glanced outside and the rain had stopped and people were now refilling the streets. I looked over to the clock that said 9:30. Crap I needed to get home. But I don't think I could ever unglue myself from this spot.

"Listen, it's getting late would you like me to walk you home?" He asked me standing up.

Duh. I want you to walk me home but how on earth would I be able to not give away where I live?

"How about I walk you home?" I smiled

"Ok that's fine" He gave me this crooked little smile and I swear my knees almost gave out.

We walked through the café and out the door to the little street in front of us.

"Which way?" I asked

"Follow me" and he grabbed my hand pulling me to the left.

Most of the shops were closing now and people started to go home. As we walked I looked around at all of the beautiful houses. I wish I could live up here instead of hiding underground. Sure I love my home but to be here with him would be amazing.

As we strolled he started to hum a little tune. The houses got smaller and smaller and we turned onto a road called Covington. This part of the neighborhood I wasn't used to it made me a little nervous. There were lots of dark alleyways were people could easily disguise themselves in the dark.

We finally arrived at a little white and run down house.

"This is it," He said pulling out his keys "Would you like to come in?"

I couldn't let myself I don't know what I would do and how vulnerable I would be in front of him.

"No thank you I have to be going my parents will be worried."

They might send out the guards. That would be embarrassing.

"Ok...will I see you again Clarice?"

"Depends…would you like to see me again Edward?"

He smiled at me

"Yes very much so. Meet me here tomorrow at 6 ok?"

"I'd love that." I said

"Goodnight" he responded

"Goodnight" I smiled.

Tonight is a most wonderful night I thought to myself not making my back up Edward's street.

I then felt something was wrong. Very wrong.

I turned around to see Edward hunched over his brick steps clutching his stomach.

I ran over to him as fast as I could.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Some man grabbed me by the ankles and punched me in the stomach and stole my money. He was hiding behind those bushes," He said as he pointed over to the bushes near his front door.

I've never felt myself get so angry. I let go of Edward and started down his street. I could slightly see a figure there in the shadows.

"Excuse me?" I called out to him "I'd like a word with you please"

The man halted "What are you going to do pretty little lady? Kill me?"

He chuckled at me enough to show me his teeth.

Vampire.

In that instant I threw off my trench coat and revealed my wings.

He looked up at me in awe

"Princess…I didn't recognize you"

"Shut up you filthy Vamp" I yelled

I had now take flight and was circling above him and with one swoop I dropped down and had the vampire unconscious.

I rummaged through his pockets and grabbed Edward's money.

I turned to walk up the street to return Edward's money but there was a body in my way.

I bumped right into Edward.

His jaw was opened and he started at me awed.

"Clarice…. what just…why did…. are those wings?" he managed to stammer at me

Shit.

"Come on let's go inside." I said leading him to his front steps.

I could have let him there and never told him the truth I know people would never believe him But as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't. I couldn't leave and I didn't want to leave.


	3. The truth

**Here's chapter three review please!**

We walked into Edward's house. It was very small and somewhat messy but also very clean for a guy.

I sat him down on his sofa.

"Listen…. I…" I started to say

"Are they real?" he interrupted me

"Are what real?" I followed his gaze to my wings

I smiled a little

"Yes they're real. You can touch them if you'd like." I told him

He slowly reached out his hand and gently patted my left wing.

He smiled realizing it wasn't going to hurt him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked

"Well it's not something I usually tell someone I have wings right when I meet them" I chuckled.

"Will you tell me everything now? I won't tell I'd never tell." He whispered to me.

"I know. I trust you." I replied

"Ok well I am a vixen. I live on the other side of Paris with my parents who are the King and Queen of the clan, which makes me if you couldn't guess. A princess."

"Is this why I couldn't walk you home?"

"Yes. Humans aren't allowed near our home. Or to know about it. I'm pretty much breaking that rule though.

He smiled at me. His green eyes penetrated my blue ones and I continued.

"We have the power to make people fall in love with us."

"Are you doing that to me now?" He asked the smile drifting from his face

"No, We choose when to use it. I wanted you to make your own decision about me not me to make it for you." I told him.

I brushed the loose pieces of hair away from his eyes.

"So you live alone?" I asked looking around.

"Yes, my parents and sister died from influenza last year and it's been just me ever since." He told me with his eyes towards the ground.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." I whispered.

He stood up right then starling me.

"It's really late. I think you should go home now." He said to me looking at the clock.

"Oh my god I'm so late!" I yelled

"Thank you Edward I had a lovely time with you" I said turning around to face him.

He was a lot taller than I am and he bent down and gave me a peck on the lips.

I didn't know what to say to that so he spoke for me

"I make my own decisions and I choose to want you." He said staring into my eyes.

I smiled at him and left his house.

I started to walk when I realized I was going to have to fly. I had no other choice.

I soared over a beautiful park and other surroundings until I landed at the top of a hill where a very old manor sat.

I opened the Iron gates and walked to the door. Once inside I climbed the stairs to the basement lower and lower and lower until I got to the main hall.

I walked into a huge mass of people staring at me.

"Oh no." I whispered to myself.

"YOUNG LADY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" I head my father yell running towards me.

"Daddy I was just out…with Amy and Jessica." I lied

"Too bad they have been home for hours," he screamed grabbing my hand.

My mother ran out and hugged me

"I'm so happy you're ok!" she cried

"Mom I'm fine but why is everyone here?" I asked

"They have been searching for you!" my father yelled

He started dragging me down towards our home

"I'm sorry Dad" I whined

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time you're grounded!" He bellowed

He flung me into my room and slammed my door.

I sat in darkness.


End file.
